Wikia Weirdness
This is fiction. This It started when the admin of the CMCI wiki, Redwars22 blocked user BlowgunBlood for spamming. BlowgunBlood then created a sock called BlowgunBomb and spammed the chat. Redwars blocked him again. Two more socks arrived called BlowgunBlock and BlowgunBoom. BlowgunBlock convinced Redwars not to block him, as well as the other admins. BlowgunBoom's account was later disabled. BlowgunBlock told Angry that BlowgunBlood was a guy in Estonia named Jack Harmas and that 'Block was his son and that 'Boom was his mother (Kaylee Harmas) and that 'Bomb was his Uncle. 'Block said that Boom and Blood were plotting to take over Wikia and that 'Block was actually a clone of 'Bomb. Of course no one believed that. He then was blocked. Accounts at this point: *BlowgunBlood *BlowgunBomb *BlowgunBlock *BlowgunBoom A user named BowgunBlood came and claimed to be a relative of BlowgunBlood. He said that Bowgun was his grandfather's son's uncle's great-grandson's uncle's wife's dad's adopted son. Bowgun created a wiki called "Super Spam Bros Fanon Wikia". He advertised it on CCC a lot. Later an account called BowgunBam. 'Bam made a blog saying that Redwars killed a guy on his wiki called MarioLuigi54718. 'Bam said that guy was trying to get Redwars to block Angry, but he declined. MarioLuigi apparently got so mad he threw his computer at a printer, the printer then apparently set the whole place on fire. Angry got mad at this and blocked him. Later, on the Trollpasta Wiki chat, BowgunBlood spammed SOMEGUY123's PM and was blocked because he thought it was Angry. Sg went to Angry's wall to complain. Angry told him to do an IP check on them and it came out as different. Angry told Sg to keep him blocked. Well, now it's the return of the Blowguns when BlowgunBoom 2 came and made a blog post about her "Clone Army". Then in comes Clones #1-4. The clones constantly terrorized users until 2's account got disabled. The clones preceded to spam 'Boom 2 on a daily basis. We realized that BlowgunBlock's account was disabled. Bowgun said he got the account disabled as well as clone 2. Eventually he disabled all 4 clones. Eventually a user called YoshiBirdo54718 came and said that he was another clone and said that all of the Blowguns died after blowing up. Soon after the account got disabled. Eventually a huge spam war erupted between the Bowguns and the new Lowguns. There were more Bowguns at this point named BowgunLava, BowgunStab, BowgunLog, BowgunLock and BowgunPage. The Lowguns were LowgunBlock, LowgunBoom, LowgunBomb and Lowgun Bam. Eventually the Clones got involved on the Lowgun's side (clones 5-8 were involved). More users like LowgunMaker, BowgunLock and YoshiLock came. YoshiLock constantly spammed the chat and was eventually blocked. Eventually the Super accounts were created like SuperSuper, SuperHero and SuperGrammar. The Bowguns said that they created them to keep their empire colonized in the wiki. At this point, LowgunBlock and LowgunBoom apparently died when their computers exploded. LowgunMaker and LowgunBam went and raided several chats and got globally blocked, causing the surrender and disabling of Bomb and victory of the Bowguns. Eventually 'Lock and 'Stab rebelled and apparently killed 'Blood and they eventually died after a space battle (that we obviously did not believe). Shortly after the remaining clones got their accounts disabled and apparently died. At this point the SuperCactus and SuperIK accounts appeared, the SuperIK account hinted to a flooding of Super accounts. At this point aswell, all the Bowgun accounts started a free-for-all war and apparently they all died according to the Super accounts, of course we did not believe a single part of it, as always. Everyone in the chat was so relieved that the Bowgun accounts were gone. Then we saw the user creation log: #SuperIM #SuperIA #SuperIAM #SuperRA #SuperIN #SuperMY #SuperHE #SuperAD #SuperWI #SuperTH #SuperER We decided that this was completely rediculous and blocked the IP of all previous accounts and prevented account creation, this did not help at all. The Super accounts constantly screwed around in chat, which was driving away users. One day, however, they were discussing a possible return of the Lowguns. A user then came in called Ultimate Yoshi Man. He always spoke in puns. He then said that he was LowgunBlock in a new body. The Super accounts preceded to "declare war" on him. More weirdness broke loose when the Ultimate Spam Man and Ultimate Rofl Man accounts came. The new "Ultimate Men" were formed. They said that they killed SuperIA and SuperIM. A bunch of Super accounts came to chat later and said that they successfully defeated Ultimate Yoshi Man. Spam Man came in and scared them all away. The Super accounts came back saying that they must activate the "Big Server Blowout" device. Eventually, Ultimate Spam Man and Rofl Man came on chat, later, their words were mangled and eventually they left. SuperIAM came and said all Super accounts died from the device. He then renamed himself to LoopIan. The LoopTaco and LoopLock accounts came. They said that they killed a user named "YoshiLock" because he secretly supported the Ultimate Men during the war. The Loop accounts were talking about the possible return of the Blowguns. They found out that BlowgunBlock and LowgunBlock were the same person. Every person with a Block at the end of their name is BlowgunBlock. They were just in a different body. He also said that BowgunBlock was the rebellious side of BlowgunBlock. Several days later the user "Load of Droids" came and spam-bombed the chat. He said that BlowgunBlock should never be able to return. Load of Droids mysteriously turned against the Loop accounts and said he was the return of Block. His account was shortly after disabled. After that, the Loop accounts said that BlowgunBlock's ghost is stuck in Wikia's systems and that he can never die. After about a week of inactivity, the Loop accounts said that the only way to get Blowgun to die permanently is to drive him into a computer and wipe it's drives. Later a new faction of users came, that called themselves the H-tis, they said they were made from the remnants of the Blowgun technology and wished to unite all of Wikia onto one wiki. A H-tis user, named E-red found out about Blowgun's ghost and said it was in the chat of the CMCI wiki. They also said they were allied with the CMCI administrators. Several H-tis users, E-ref, E-reg, E-reh and E-rej, told Withersoul on chat that something big was coming. The Loops were away in chat at the time, but they came back when they saw them. They said that since the H-tis were made up of remnants of Blowgun technology, they could be a target. Later that day, it was said all the Loop accounts fought the H-tis users and won. But they had no idea what was coming. The next day, LoopLock mysteriously disappeared. It was later discovered that more Htis were around. Later, a user named Operation Boundles came and apparently destroyed the remaining Loop users. Boundles said he was the result of experimentation by Blowgun before he died and was the first of his kind that evolved from the Ultimate Men. Another user came named Operation Boundless, he is said to be an upgraded version of Boundles (likely why there is another S). To be continued... Category:Long!